


Change of Pace

by enamoredd



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, late submission for daisuga week 2017, meeting the family kinda thing, save daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredd/pseuds/enamoredd
Summary: Daichi’s head throbs as he makes his way through this labyrinth of a hospital. He turns another corner before finally finding his room. Koushi’s room. The thought of not being there when his boyfriend was in an accident sent a shiver down his spine. “KOUSHI!” He kicks the door open in his panic only to find a sight that should not even be happening right now.A definitely-not-in-pain Sugawara Koushi and his sister.orDaichi comes to the hospital thinking he'd only have to worry about the health of his boyfriend but now has to deal with a spontaneous visit from another family member.Day three of Daisuga Week:Shy||Bold





	Change of Pace

Daichi’s head throbs as he makes his way through this labyrinth of a hospital. He turns another corner before finally finding his room. Koushi’s room. The thought of not being there when his boyfriend was in an accident sent a shiver down his spine. “KOUSHI!” He kicks the door open in his panic only to find a sight that should not even be happening right now.

A definitely-not-in-pain Sugawara Koushi and his sister.

Daichi stands awkwardly at the door. He’s never met Koushi’s sister before, but he knew from the stories he’s heard that the siblings looked identical, and Daichi can definitely conclude that this woman was Koushi’s sister. He silently cursed himself as he felt the bob of his adam’s apple. If there was one thing he knew about the Sugawara bloodline, it was that every single one of them was a sadist and he had a hunch that this one would be no different.

“You picked a good one, baby brother,” the older woman whistled. Daichi had to look away if there was any hope that he would still be saved from his embarrassment. His boyfriend on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life. “Aww don’t tease him! He kinda sucks when he’s all shy-” he leans in to his sister “-He’s gonna become a stiff potato,” he finishes in a stage whisper. The siblings engage themselves in a staring contest before they both laugh their asses off. Daichi would’ve thought he was listening to angels in heaven were it not for the fact said angels were the Sugawara siblings, and he had enough experience to know the truth.

He sighed in the palm of his hand. He thought he would spend his whole night fretting over the injured patient. He got the call from Asahi as he was finishing up that last report he needed to finish. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. He knew his boyfriend could be a blundering idiot at times, but to be told that he allegedly fell down the stairs in an attempt to be Spiderman was beyond him. Daichi sighed, he at least felt relieved that his significant other felt better enough to be horsing around as if nothing happened, though that does not change the fact that he now has two problems instead of having just one.

“So tell me about your first time.”  
“Koushi noooo.”  
“Koushi yes.”

His sister had to go eventually, seeing as she had a kid to cook dinner for and a husband waiting for her to return. To Daichi’s disappointment, however, she couldn’t leave fast enough and had heard every single embarrassing detail of their relationship. Well, not exactly _everything_ because that would mean Koushi had to explain _their whole relationship_. They were just a frickin’ embarrassing couple. Daichi swore he choked on nothing when his sister winked a farewell the same way Koushi winks when he was thinking of something stupid. Something like falling down the stairs in an attempt to be Spiderman.

“Can I never talk to her again?” The silver haired man giggles. “Don’t be so mean Dai, she was just being friendly.” “You should brush up on the definition of friendly then.” He eventually places himself beside Koushi’s bed, reaching out to hold his pale hand before smiling. Despite the day he had, he was quite glad to meet his older sister, although, he reckons that one Sugawara was enough. He could suddenly hear the older Sugawara’s voice in his head, egging him to do something nasty when she finally leaves the room. Daichi takes in a deep breath. You never know ‘til you try, right? 

“Daichi what are you doing?”  
“We’re pretty much alone, you know.”

A vibrant shade of red covered the pale man’s face and Daichi could only smirk at his reaction. He suppose being bold was a nice change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> (wiggles eyebrows)
> 
> tumblr: aster-mocha


End file.
